Depresi
by Alice Hortensia
Summary: Angin semilir pergantian musim panas ke musim penghujan membuai seluruh orang yang berada di taman kampus. Belaian lembut sang bayu permai menyejukkan tubuh di kala kulit menjerit kepanasan akibat sang mentari tak kunjung bersembunyi


Angin semilir pergantian musim panas ke musim penghujan membuai seluruh orang yang berada di taman kampus. Belaian lembut sang bayu permai menyejukkan tubuh di kala kulit menjerit kepanasan akibat sang mentari tak kunjung bersembunyi.

Di bawah pohon, duduk seorang pria muda, sedang mengatur lensa kameranya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia mulai membidik sasarannya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika potret objek yang ditilik telah diambil. Dadanya sesak bagaikan barak berisi ratusan prajurit siap bertempur. Pemuda itu terseenyum hambar, mengfokuskan diri mengambil pergerakan sasaran kameranya, yang kini mulai mendekati sang pemuda.

 **BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, AU, alur cepat, typo (s)**

 **[Alice]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun. Terinspirasi dari sebuah foto di web lain. Maaf jika ada yang merasa Yaya kelewatan.**

 **Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk siapa saja yang tengah putus asa.**

Corak merah muda lembut segera memenuhi pandangan pemuda itu. Matanya terangkat. Dan sang pemilik corak merah muda tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Fang. Kebetulan sekali yah kita bertemu di sini," sang gadis menyapa pemuda itu. Sang pemuda—Fang—mengangguk, mengiyakan sang gadis.

Sang gadis itu tersenyum manis saat Fang menanyakan kenapa ia menghampirinya. "Hasil fotomu itu keren banget! Aku suka. Jadi, aku ingin kau mengambil fotoku dengan dia," sang gadis berhenti, senyumnya semakin lebar saja, "sebentar lagi dia ulang tahun." Ah, suaranya sangat indah.

Fang terdiam. Seringai sedih di bibirnya. "Lebih baik jangan sekarang..." Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. "Emosiku lagi tidak bagus."

Gadis dengan nuansa jambu biji itu mengerutkan wajahnya. "Lah, memangnya kenapa?"

 **KETAHUILAH, ADA ORANG YANG BERUSAHA MENGEJARMU** _ **.**_

Wajah dosen tua itu mengerut melihat surat permohonan izin Fang selama satu bulan berada di meja kantornya.

"Aku mengambil absen selama satu bulan untuk mengikuti olimpiade Fisika. Aku cukup optimis dan memusatkan seluruh konsentrasiku pada olimpiade tersebut. Aku mengambil absen bersama dua orang adik kelasku. Tiga orang untuk satu olimpiade."

Fang menutup matanya. Ingatan mengenai satu bulan ia pakai untuk belajar dan mengajari kedua adik kelasnya banyak hal.

Sang gadis tampaknya memperhatikan cerita Fang. "Aku mengajari mereka banyak hal yang belum mereka ketahui. Aku belajar dan belajar. Seluruh detail dan singkatan-singkatan sangat penting bagiku. Aku sering terbangun saat tidurku di kala terlintas sesuatu yang belum aku pahami dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada pembina yang mengajari kami. Bahkan alumni mengejek usahaku. Oleh karena itu aku belajar sendiri."

Angin semilir mengenai wajah tampan Fang dengan garis wajah yang tajam. Matanya bagaikan Oniks hitam, keras, misterius, juga seduktif. Berbeda dengan gadis yang terus melihatnya. Mata cokelat itu hangat, indah, penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku termasuk orang yang lemah dalam sosial. Sahabatku hanya kalian berlima. Aku ingin membuktikan pada semua orang aku itu bisa, sampai-sampai, aku melewatkan study tour hanya untuk olimpiade itu. Pengorbanan yang telah aku lakukan sangat banyak. Aku frustasi sendiri, tidak ada yang membantu. Berbeda dengan adik kelas, aku harus mencari jawaban sendiri dengan kemampuanku."

Suara Fang menjadi berat. "Singkat cerita, aku telah menjawab hampir semua soal—tujuh soal dari delapan. Bahkan jawabanku cocok dengan kunci jawaban yang diberikan beberapa hari kemudian. Hal itu membuatku sedikit bahagia."

Wajah Fang menjadi muram, matanya oniksnya kosong. "Tapi di hari pengumuman, semuanya berbeda dengan apa yang aku pikirkan. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Malahan adik kelasku yang menduduki peringkat pertama di kabupaten," katanya, "bahkan orang yang mengajarinya tidak mendapat peringkat? Ironi, 'kan?"

Sang gadis tetap bergeming. "Begitu pula dengan lomba fotografer beberapa hari cukup bagus, itu membuatku cukup optimis. Tetapi yah, seperti yang kau ketahui, aku tetap tidak bisa memenangkan ajang itu."

Sang pemuda menarik nafas dengan keras. "Aku merasa tidak dihargai. Begitu juga dengan lagu klasik yang aku ciptakan. Siapa juga yang sudih mendengarkan lagu klasik di zaman sekarang?"

Fang menoleh ke arah orang yang berada di sebelahnya. "Padahal rencanaku, kalau memenangkan lomba setidaknya bisa menarik perhatian 'dia' sedikit. Tapi sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan diri... Dan kalau dipikir-pikir 'dia' sudah punya pacar."

Sang gadis tetap diam. Wajahnya yang cantik, bibirnya yang mungil, mata cokelat yang memancarkan sinar hangat, Fang benar-benar menginginkannya. Gadis itu adalah 'dia'.

"Aku benci cinta..." Fang berbisik, matanya menutup, setitik kristal bening mengalir di pipinya. "Apa aku lebih baik mati saja?"

 **JADI, COBALAH MENGERTI MENGENAI PERASAAN ORANG LAIN DI SEKITARMU.**

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama diam, gadis berkerudung merah muda itu membuka mulutnya.

"Terus, bisanya kapan?"

 **. end .**

 **A/N : Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Saya sangat berterima kasih jika kalian meninggalkan Review.**


End file.
